A Purr-fect Day
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Although Kion denies it, Jasiri wonders if his kind really does purr.


**Happy late Valentine's Day and Happy President's Day for those who live in America! Here's another Kion and Jasiri story for you, this time with cat puns in the title!**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content and characters belong to their respectful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hey Jasiri," Kion greeted as he came up onto Flat Ridge Rock. "Enjoying the sights?" Jasiri chuckled and rolled over onto her back.

"Well this is about the closest thing I'll ever be to experiencing the Pridelands. Hyenas stay in the Outlands, no exceptions, even for me," she replied.

"Still, you're my friend. I'm sure my dad would let you in if I just asked," he replied. He came over and sat next to her.

"Mmm, maybe, but I like it here. Plus I get a good view of savanna from up here." She waved her paw towards the greenery and his head turned to where she was pointing. He gasped.

He never realized how much he could see from up there. Despite being only a few feet off the ground, Flat Ridge Rock came up a hill and have some height above the rest of the land. He could see a couple of the herds grazing, the giraffe's forest, the Watering Hole and, faintly in the distance, Pride Rock.

"Wow, I never realized how much you could see out there," he said. Another set of giggles.

"Perfect spot in my opinion. Plus the sun heats up these rocks, making them so nice and cozy...," she cut off when her ears pricked up something weird. She opened one eyes, squinting through the sunlight to get a look at Kion. He was just sitting beside her, being still, only his chest moving in and out with each breath, his throat vibrating.

She flipped over onto her side and stared again at his throat. Sure enough, the voice was emanating from there in his neck. She looked at his face, he was smiling in the warmth of the sun. And his throat was vibrating and creating a soft sound...

He flinched and looked at her shocked as she suddenly turned back onto her back and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He just stared strangely at her as she rolled around and whacked her paws against the rock, all while chuckling hyena style.

"What's so funny," he asked as soon as her laughter died down a bit. Jasiri turned onto her stomach and brushed away a tear of joy from her eyes.

"Y-y-you... you purr," she gasped out and went back into laughter.

"What! No, no, no! I am a lion and lions do not purr," he denied. She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"Oh come on. I heard you as clear as you can see the Pridelands out there. You, Kion, purr," she said slowly at the end. He simply shook his head, turned his head away from her and looked up proudly.

"I do not purr," he said shortly. Jasiri stared at him for a moment. With his head turned it left one of his weak spots available. Slowly a grin made its way up her face.

In an instant, Kion was knocked down and her paw came under his throat. Kion's eyes came open widely with fear as his brain suddenly conjured up horrible ideas of what she might do to him in this position he was on.

"J-Jasiri? What are you do- Huh, prrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Her paw calmly stroked his cheek, right next to his jawline. She could feel the vibrations coming up from his throat. As she watched him, the prince of the Pridelands, the leader of the Lion Guard, laying helplessly on the stone while she stroked him, a sinister grin graced her lips and she threw up her head and laughed.

"Oh my word, you do purr! This is hilarious," she cackled. All Kion could do was relent to the petting and relax to it, helpless in his state. However his mind still was intact and he realized what would happen if anyone saw him like this.

"Mmmm, J-Jasiri, staaaapppppprrrrrr," he murmured. Jasiri giggled and retracted her paw.

"Quite the skill you have, Kion. You know I've never seen a lion purr before," she said. As he got up back onto his feet, he sighed and sat down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Not many lions do, I was surprise you even caught me doing it," he admitted. He then stared back up at her. "But please don't tell anyone else. I can't have them using this to both their advantage and my embarrassment." Jasiri grinned and giggled seriously.

"You have my word. Cross my spots," she replied. He smiled.

"Thanks Jasiri." He paused. "Um, could you possibly, maybe you could do it again?"

She stared shocked at him, but then grinned and thrust out her paw and rubbed it under his cheek.

"Prrr!"

* * *

 **Interestingly enough, lions and other big cats, excepting cheetahs, cannot purr. However, it is said that lions do purr to communicate with their kittens, but biologists are still debating on it. Do I think it? Maybe, just as long as what they say are correct with the proper facts to boost their statements. Although in the Lion King 2 right as "We are One" starts, you can clearly hear purring from either Simba or Kiara. Movie mistake or truth?**

 **Well thanks for reading. Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
